Happy Trees
by Ivyskiss
Summary: Emma is on bed-rest while pregnant with her daughter and finds a way to occupy her time.


I am not sure where this came from, it's full of mistakes but I love it.

I own none of these characters, un-beta-ed.

Emma is on bedrest while pregnant with her daughter and finds a way to occupy her time.

Happy Trees

The credits rolled on yet another episode of Futurama. Emma paused the Netflix show and stretched her body to try and work out some of the soreness of her back. The movement was protested by the current occupant of her round belly, She sighed as she brought her hands to stroke her swollen stomach and quiet her daughter.

Emma was bored

She had been on bedrest for only a few days, but she was so bored.

She was ready for her baby to come out and just be here already.

Killian and Henry had both been incredible. More than incredible really.

They had made sure she had everything she could ever need in the bedroom. They had stocked their shared bedroom with lots of water and snacks, her phone was on her nightstand plugged into the charger, she had a notepad and a pen. Her brush, comb, and little cosmetics bag was in the top drawer of her was a stack of baby books and magazines along with her kindle on the dresser. The baby's new cradle was set up and ready with a soft little baby blanket with Hope embroidered and a bold pink silk ribbon embellishing it. Emma couldn't help but love that little blanket.

They made sure she had the remote controls to the TV and dvd player. They had never used them much before her pregnancy, with the exception of a few films that were most definitely not approved for family movie night with Henry.

Last but not least Emma's laptop computer. She had switched to desk work months ago at the sheriff station, and they

Several weeks ago she had taken to nesting. They had painted the nursery, and gotten the furniture put together. She had ordered toys and items for Hope online, Killian and she had opened the incoming packages like toddlers on christmas.

Killian taken to scooping her up gallantly, much to her protests that she was too fat to be carried.

"I've carried rum barrels heavier than you." was always his response.

 **She had thought it ridiculous, she'd been pregnant before and she was't helpless after all. That is until she had passed out from elevated blood pressure.**

That was enough to scare her into bed. She couldn't lose this baby.

Emma wandered downstairs and wandered over to the fridge for V8. She had been craving tomato juice so much with Hope. She had never cared for it before, but Hope seemed to want it, so Emma would indulge her.

Emma drank her juice and began to wander around some more. Her eye was caught by a stack of papers she had been meaning to go through. That was something to do.

Emma grabbed a trash bag and began sifting through the stack. At the bottom of junk mail and papers from the station, there was her old school folder from Ingrid's ice cream truck.

Emma opened the folder, looking through her old papers. Emma had a folder like this for Henry, and she would have a folder like this for Hope too.

She looked at the painting she had done as a child. Ingrid had wiped her memories of school and her beloved art teacher who gushed over her watercolor paintings, after returning them, Emma remembered the hours in the art lab where she could turn off her mind and create something with water, paint, and paper.

She brushed her finger gently over the purple flowers and the setting sun. She had been so pleased with herself on how that had turned out. She had made copies of a few of the items in the file and had given them to her parents.

Killian had tried to persuade her to let him frame the painting, but she wouldn't have it. She didn't want her painful childhood haunting her beautiful home.

An idea began to take seed in Emma's mind.

Maybe not that painting...but what about another painting.

Emma set the folder aside and waddled off to her laptop waiting upstairs.

After some online shopping she placed an order.

"Swan?"

Emma looked up guiltily, from her work. "Hey, what are you doing home?"

"It's 4:30 darling, you haven't answered a single text all day, I panicked."

He quirked an eyebrow at her, his crystal gaze taking in the sight around him. "What's going on, love?"

The package couldn't come soon enough, and Emma had torn into it. Immediately getting started on her new hobby. She sat on the floor, surrounded by pillows, with her paints and paper on their low coffee table.

There were two dozen pages of watercolor paintings and musings of paintings that Emma had gotten completely lost in creating.

"Sorry I didn't mean to worry you, She set down her brush and stood up and stretched.

"I guess I lost track of time."

"It would seem. Killian stepped around the couch to meet her, carefully as not to damage any of her work.

"Did you make all of these?" He inquired, his hand and hook wrapping around her waist.

Emma smiled shyly, "Yeah."

" First the pictures and now paintings? You never cease to surprise me, Swan."

Emma blushed a bit at that. "I got bored of Netflix and I wanted to find something else to do besides stare into space all day that wouldn't be hard on our duckling." She explained, her hand rubbing her belly.

"It seems fitting that water would give both of us joy and sooth us both." Killian mused.

She raised up on her tiptoes to press a warm kiss to his lips.

"I'll show you them after dinner. Can we have spaghetti?"

"As you wish."

The next few weeks passed much more easily thanks to Emma's painting.

She painted trees, rainbows, clouds, the ocean. She painted Killian's eyes and the jungles of Neverland. Some pieces she crumpled and threw in frustration. Some she adored. Some she liked well enough to tuck away in a new folder.

They hung one of the paintings in Hope's bedroom. The silhouette of a pirate ship on a sunset background of pinks oranges, and lavenders.

Killian wrapped his arms around Emma's waist resting his chin on her shoulder and gazed down at their perfect baby girl.

"Your mother painted that, just for you darling."


End file.
